A Love Story
by Blakaty
Summary: Just a one-shot between Hikaru and Haruhi


* * *

Right then I don't own any of OHSHC or it's characters sadly enough. This is just a random story that I wrote ages ago, so enjoy and please review.

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Haruhi called into the room; she sighed in relief when no one answered her. She walked in, looking around curiously; there was no one there at all! It was strange for no one to occupy the third music room, usually it had at least two members in but now it was empty.

Haruhi walked over to a seat and sat down. she smiled at the quietness that the room gave off. This was a perfect time to study, she got out her books and just got settled down when she heard something coming from the dressing rooms. She sighed, 'I knew it was too good to be true', she thought. Deciding to go see what it was she got up and walked over and peeked in.

The sight that greeted her froze her to the spot, it was Hikaru and Kaoru. Kaoru had a short brown wig on and was doing a great imitation of her, Hikaru was facing him, and his face was as red as a tomato.

"What did you want to tell me, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked in a squeaky female voice, Hikaru blushed harder as he started to stutter.

"Well... Haruhi, I... I think...I think" he stopped and looked down at his feet; Kaoru sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

"If you can't tell me then what makes you think that you will be able to tell Haruhi?" he asked shaking his head at his brother. Hikaru sighed then looked up at his brother with sad eyes.

"I don't know why I should bother, she will never choose me over Tamaki" he mumbled, but Haruhi heard every word.

"You will never find out if you don't tell her, look I need to go and grab something from a teacher okay" Kaoru said while he took off the wig. He started for the door where Haruhi was standing; she quickly went back to the seat and sat once again. She grabbed a book from the pile in front of her as Kaoru walked out of the dressing room.

"Haruhi, how long have you been there?" he asked quietly so Hikaru wouldn't hear, Haruhi wasn't even looking at the book in front of her as she answered.

"A little while" she mumbled, Kaoru smiled as he went over to her.

"You heard didn't you?" he asked her a smirk fixed on his face as he looked over the book at her, she blushed.

"Yes I heard, how did you find out?" She asked him, he chuckled and got up as he started for the door.

"Your book is upside down" he called over his shoulder; she blushed a deeper shade of red. "Just tell him Haruhi, please, for his sake, whatever your answer is, he needs to know" he told her as he left the room.

Haruhi nodded then stood and dropped her book on the table she walked determinately towards the dressing rooms, when she reached the door she heard Hikaru talking well stuttering again.

"Ahem," he started clearing his throat, "Haruhi I just want you to know..." he stopped and shook his head. "No that won't work on her, Haruhi I need you to choose either me or Tamaki, Arg this is not 

right, why can't I tell her how I feel without sounding stupid" he went to hit the wall but stopped as he heard someone walk in the room.

Haruhi had heard enough, it was time to speak to him. She opened the door fully and walked into the room. Hikaru stood there staring at her in disbelief for a minute then turned bright red and looked down at the ground.

"How much did you hear?" he mumbled out, Haruhi's eyes softened as she walked up to him.

"Enough" she breathed out. "Do you mean it? Do you mean what you said?" She asked him softly reaching out for his shoulder; he glanced up at her quickly as she turned him to face her. He gulped then took a shaky breath. He closed his eyes then opened them and stared into her big brown eyes.

"Yes, I did" he whispered, he braced himself for rejection but instead Haruhi smiled and lunged at him for a hug. He caught her and held her to him.

"Good, because I feel the exact same way," she pulled back a bit and stared into his eyes. "I love you, Hikaru"

"I love you too, Haruhi" Hikaru answered then leaned in and kissed her softly.


End file.
